The Dalek Conquest
by HippoGryff
Summary: The Daleks are back and they're taking London. Clara's life is on the line as the Doctor races against time to fix what he's caused and get rid of the Daleks once and for all
1. Chapter 1

"Exterminate!". That's all Clara could think of to sum up London; screams echoed around her while the Doctor struggled to open a deadlock seal. She heard a click as the door swung open, the Doctor sighed with relief as both him and Clara were on the run, the Daleks were back and they were even more powerful than before. The Doctor was being very protective of Clara, considering one of her echo's was a Dalek. If the Daleks got her, she'd be all but done for; the Doctor, no matter what would not be able to save her. So, with that in mind they were being extremely careful, especially whenever they heard screaming coming from the various alleys around the area they were in.

Clara rushed into the warehouse, it looked like a refugee camp and in some ways, it was. The Doctor and her gazed around the mass of space, looking at all the faces of people driven crazy by the wrath of the Daleks. Their eyes empty of all feelings, their faces scarred with the blood of a city. The doctor was scanning them, looking for the one who had the vital piece of information. The one who could stop this, once and for all. If he did that, then Clara was safe and that was all that mattered to him. If she was safe then he could feel safe, she was all that mattered right now in his life. If she was gone then he had no reason to exist; no reason to save and no reason to defend. He was going to fix things, he and Clara hadn't gotten along lately, she was sure that he was trying to hide something from her. A secret that he would never divulge, but that was of course not the case and the Doctor needed to sort things before the perilous circumstances took over everything.

He continued to scan the crowd of people, looking for the person he had been seeking for months now. He was a tall looking, scrawny man with pale, dull eyes that showed no feeling. He spoke to no one but the Doctor, almost a messenger only to the Doctor; but even so, the Doctor did not trust him in the slightest. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but the man was shifty, it could just have been the way he carried himself, or maybe it was more... Whatever it was the Doctor couldn't tell him anything, only receive because whatever happened Clara needed to stay safe.

If he didn't hurry up the Daleks would occupy this camp as well; the Daleks were aware that it was here and were on their way as he spoke. He suddenly spotted him, he shouted. Although they had to get out, the Doctor felt a sharp pang of guilt travel through his brain, it wasn't fair that all these people had to die, but there was nothing he could do. He grabbed Clara, and his source and as he did he heard a loud scream, followed by the words "Exterminate".


	2. Chapter 2

If he was in trouble earlier, then the Doctor was in even more trouble now. He and Clara were running, but his source was limping behind. It was almost as if he couldn't care less, if he didn't get a move on soon, then his only source would be taken by the Daleks. If they could get to the checkpoint in the Thames, they could rent a boat and get away from the city. Once the Doctor was out of the city, he could get the job done; he'd still be able to observe as he had placed several cameras in the refugee camps. If he could see the Daleks but they couldn't see him then he had a massive advantage before he had even begun. Clara stepped into the TARDIS, why where they in the TARDIS? Well, for a start it was quick, they could be at the Thames barrier in seconds but, also it was one of the only free spaces left in London. Even Downing street was occupied by the Daleks, and they were controlling their operations from Canary Wharf. As usual, the Daleks seemed intent on destroying every last part of London, but only after they'd profited from it.

The Doctor ran over to the heavily clad control panel and flicked a switch, within seconds the TARDIS started to hiss; the noise was unmistakable for the fact that they were entering the time vortex. The TARDIS shuddered as it travelled at lightning speed towards it's destination. Clara let out a yelp as her knee slammed against the console and the Doctor carried on seemingly unaware of the incident.

The Doctor and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS, behind them, a limping figure; the Doctors source, looking dazzled by the bright sunlight shining onto the surface of the Thames. In the distance, the Doctor could see a strip of yellow light; the light was symbolic of the checkpoint. The Doctor and Clara walked slowly towards it and as they did, the light started to grow; the Doctor started running towards it.

When they reached it Clara let out a sigh of relief, her face red with the effort she had exerted; her face lit up when she saw the familiar face of Jenny. She greeted her with a friendly smile and waited for her to check her pass, when Jenny had confirmed her pass, she used the codeword "BADWOLF" to confirm that they were who they really were. Jenny pressed a button, and the door to the hangar began to open, behind it was a variety of vehicles; Jeeps, Speedboats and a variety of air dwelling vehicles. The Doctor parked the TARDIS in there when he and Clara were going over the border of the city and then summoned it when they'd arrived at their destination.

Clara walked over to a battered old speedboat and asked Jenny to get it to the water for them, she obliged and after some time the Doctor and Clara were on their way towards a safe zone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Across the border

The Doctor and Clara were travelling at lightning speed along the Thames. Each second wasted was another chance for the Daleks to gain more ground against them, the Doctor loosened his grip on the throttle and they slowed to a halt at their destination.

TORCHWOOD-LONDON is what the sign read, Clara had heard all about TORCHWOOD in Cardiff but only recently had she been made aware of their operations in London. The Doctor pressed his finger to a touchpad that resided by the side of the door and within seconds, the screen flashed green, indicating that he was authorised to enter.

The Doctor and Clara made their way through the doors and found themselves in a lift, Clara looked around to find a button, there was none, seems like they were going straight down. She opened her mouth to speak… Whoosh, the doors closed and they began to plummet down for what seemed like forever.

The doors opened to reveal all manner of screens, wires and flashing lights. A tall, thin man walked over to them, "Ianto Jones", he said with a low, husky voice. And you must be, "Clara",

"Clara Oswald" she said.

The Doctor looked towards Ianto, "But, you're not meant to be alive…" he said, looking suspiciously towards Jack.

"You were trapped, in the rift".

"It re-opened above Cardiff, I fell down into the docks".  
"My earpiece led them to me" he said.

The Doctor looked around. He was intrigued by the set-up of the place, It was clear that Jack had returned, and he was waiting for him to appear as he normally did, in style. He turned around as he heard the sound of the doors opening. He smiled when he saw the face of captain Jack Harkness; Harkness was an old friend of his and he hasn't seen him for years.

Jack walked over to the Doctor and whispered in his ear "We've got to get out of London",

"I need to harness the energy from the nuclear power plant at Hinckley point"

"If I can harness the energy and concentrate it into a pulse, I can shock the Dalekanium upon the Daleks shells."

"We need to get Clara out" whispered the Doctor, Clara looked on with clear suspicion,

"The Daleks need her brain" he exclaimed.

"I think it's too late", Jack said. The Doctor glanced behind him as he saw a fleet of Daleks emerging from the sky.


End file.
